marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Capit
| Próximo Filme = | Aparições = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * * ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** * * * * Vilões: * * Mercenários do Ossos Cruzados * Outros Personagens: * ** ** ** Membros não identificados * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Esposa de Zemo * * * * Dr. Theo Broussard * * * Locais: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Instalação Siberiana da Hidra **** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* Catedral de São Lucas **** ***** ****** Centro Internacional de Vienna **** ***** **** ***** ****** Edifício do Centro Comum Contra Terrorista ***** ****** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** ******* ******* ******** ******* ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** *** **** ***** ****** Instituto de Doenças Infecciosas **** ***** Centro Médico de Wakanda ***** *** Itens: * Dispositivo de Supressão de Memória * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * e * * * * * * * Veículos: * * | Enredo = O Capitão América continua a liderar os Vingadores em sua missão para proteger o mundo. Quando os Vingadores se envolvem em outro acidente internacional, a pressão política faz com que a equipe seja colocada sob o comando de um órgão que irá determinar quando eles podem ser usados e manter os Vingadores responsáveis pelas suas ações. O novo status quou divide os Vingadores enquanto eles tentam proteger o mundo de um novo e nefasto vilão. | Elenco = * como Capitão América / Steve Rogers * como Homem de Ferro / Tony Stark * como Viúva Negra / Natasha Romanoff * como Soldado Invernal / Bucky Barnes * como Falcão / Sam Wilson * como Máquina de Combate / Coronel James Rhodes * como Gavião Arqueiro / Clint Barton * como Pantera Negra / T'Challa * como O Visão * como Feiticeira Escarlate / Wanda Maximoff * como Homem-Formiga / Scott Lang * como Agente 13 / Sharon Carter * como May Parker * como Homem-Aranha / Peter Parker * como Ossos Cruzados / Brock Rumlow * como Secretário Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross * como Cor. Helmut Zemo * como Everett Ross * como Miriam Sharpe Além disso, , e o diretor fazem pequenas aparições. interpreta o Rei T'Chaka. e reprisam seus papéis como Howard Stark e Friday, respectivamente. interpreta Maria Stark. | Notas = * O título do filme foi revelado durante um evento da Marvel Studios no Teatro El Capitan em 28 de Outubro, 2014, quando Kevin Feige anunciou "Capitão América: Sociedade da Serpente" como sequência de "Capitão América: O Soldado Invernal", mas eventualmente revelando o verdadeiro título do filme após o resto dos filmes planejados para Fase 3 terem sido revelados. | Curiosidades = * As filmagens começaram em 27 de Abril 27, 2015 - no mesmo dia em que o filme da 20th Century Fox, X-Men: Apocalipse. * A cena onde a Feiticeira Escarlate arremessa o Ossos Cruzados no edifício é uma referência a quando Nitro explode nos quadrinhos, matando milhões de pessoas. Ambos eventos ajudaram a dar inicio a Guerra Civil. Galeria Captain America Civil War logo.jpg Captain America Civil War logo 001.jpg Captain America Civil War Logo.png Captain America Civil War teaser poster.jpg Captain America Civil War poster 001.jpg Captain America Civil War poster 002.jpg Captain America Civil War promo art 001.jpg Vídeos Trailers The Civil War Begins – 1st Trailer for Marvel’s “Captain America Civil War” Marvel's Captain America Civil War - Trailer 2 Entrevistas Chris Evans Ponders Spider-Man in Civil War Plus Hemsworth Chooses Team Cap Vs. Team Iron Man Marvel%27s Civil War Robert Downey Jr. %26 Chris Evans on What Drives Cap and Iron Man Apart | Links = Filmes da Marvel }}